Who is HE?
by Ms.Uzumaki-Dragneel
Summary: Who is Lucy married to? i guess you just gonna have to read to find out.


Hey okay so i know that the title is a question. I want you to try to guess who she is married to before i reveal it at the end. Please tell me who you thought it was i am really curious. So hit that reveiw button below. enjoy

* * *

I walk down the street, closing my eyes, remembering her. Her sweet voice, luscious lips, caloused hands. Beauty that never dies. She truly had busty both in and out. Memories that will never be forgotten. My body screams for rest but I can not I promised I'd always got straight to her when I came home from a mission always. My beautiful wife, always waited for me to return.

Her sweet voice vanished in the wind. Never to be heard again. The only voice that could bring me home. Keep me in line. Make me shudder. Halt in fear. The voice that sang songs to my heart.

Her luscious lips that lost all color. Never to move again. The only lips I would kiss forever. Made me shiver when they were at my ear. Made me blush when they were on my own lips. The very lips that carried the sweet voice that brought happiness in my heart.

Her callused hands that fell to the ground. Never to touch mine again. The only hands I ever put a ring on. That sent a blush to my cheeks when she put them on my face. Made my heart flutter when she put them in my hands. They very hands that she put over her luscious lip that carried the sweet voice.

The thought of her made my heart hurt so bad tears pricked my eyes. Many people know I didn't not cry. Not when I was totured, bleeding, or even at deaths door. I didn't cry you're lucky if you got 'ouch, that stung.' but her, her death, I screamed and cried like a little girl. My beloved wife, the woman of my dreams. So many memories go though my head as I walk to her grave.

Our wedding day. Hearing her say those vows, me returning them. Handing her the ring so I could slip it on her tiny finger. Watching the tears slide down her beautiful face. Getting in the car to drive home. Carrying her over the threshold. Watching her laugh as I struggled to do so, faced covered in red.

The big news. Her face light up like a Christmas tree. Jumping up and down like a fangirl. I picked her up and spun her around. The many night of moodswings. Her moving back and forth trying to get comfortable in our bed. Putting my hands on her stomach. Watching my child, her child, our child move its foot across her stomach looking like an alien.

Now I reach her grave. My beloved wife, Lucy's resting place. I remember the end of the nine month journey. I panic like any new father would and we finally managed to get to the hospital. The mant hours of labour. Then finally our child was into the world. There wasn't a sound. No cry? That's not how babies were supposed to be. The rush the baby out to get it to breathe. I got to look at the woman who just tried so hard for our child. The worry in my eyes reflected in hers. I go to her side and hold her hand. I feel her grip loosen after a minute I assumed she had fallen asleep. That was when to doctor came back with a sullen look and said he was sorry and there was nothing gthe could have done.

I look over to my wife, who I assumed was sleeping. Eyes open. Huh? I could have swon she was asleep. Lucy? No reply then I notice the glassy look in her eyes, ther lack of movement in her chest. I am screamimg for the doctor. They work on her for a few minutes. She was gone. I screamed and cried. How? How could I lose both of them in one day? I stay until the put the white sheet over her beautiful face.

I stand infront of her grave. More tears flow down my face even though its been 3 years. I can't live. I still feel broken. My wife and child are gone. My friends tell me it okay and htat they are there. I cant feel the rain that starts to pour down. I lay the flowers at the grave. I tell her I love her. I erad the granite slab one last time. I do this every year but it still breaks my heart to walk away.

Here lies Lucy Fullbuster

Beloved Mage of Fairy Tail, Wife, and Mother

May she rest in peace.


End file.
